


The Winchester Girl - In the Beginning

by silverxrain



Series: The Winchester Girl [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Original Female Character - Freeform, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverxrain/pseuds/silverxrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want to know the story of how the Winchesters found their sister, I guess you have to start at the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

There isn't really a good way to start this.

How do you describe a Winchester? How do you capture that essence of brutality and fearlessness, how do you explain how a Winchester is born broken, like shattered glass, beautiful but deadly, and yet born with a strength neither the hosts of Hell nor Heaven can overcome or understand? How do you comprehend the way Winchesters feel things, the kind of love that can burn the world to ashes?

There was a girl, and her hair was blonde, like their mother's, blonde hair that caught the sunlight when she moved, blonde hair her brothers could pick out in a crowd, blonde hair that was stained red with her blood when she died.

Because of course, she died. That's what Winchesters do. She also returned to life, pissed off a lot of people, killed a lot more, fucked a demon, made some mistakes, and died for her family. That's also what Winchesters do. In all the time in between, she rode in the back seat of the Impala. She learned every word to the same four albums Dean always played. She never ordered anything but French fries and milkshakes at diners. She mostly waited in the car, timing her brothers, then going in to save their asses when they were late. She talked to Dean when he was hurting, and she talked to Sam when he was mad. She yelled at Dean when he was being stupid, and she yelled at Sam when he was guilty of the same. When the world expanded to include Heaven, Hell and Purgatory, she expanded too. She lives and dies beside her brothers, and often apart from them. 

The Winchester girl is many things. She's larger than life. it's difficult for _Supernatural_ canon universe to expand to fit her. I can only provide you with snapshots. But welcome to the story of a character who has been sent to me in a vision, like Chuck. And maybe, though I believe it's just me writing a story with inspiration, maybe Elsie is real somewhere. 

Either way, welcome to the story of Elysabeth Mary Winchester. 


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of their father's funeral pyre still lingers in the stale air of their motel room when John's phone rings.

The name on the caller ID is simply, 'Amatis'. Sam picks up. Dean is on the other bed, methodically cleaning and reassembling his guns. He hasn't looked at Sam since they checked into their room. He didn't look at Sam while their father burned. Sam feels like he's a moment away from breaking apart.  

"...Hello?" Sam says.

It's a woman's voice. Her voice is educated, taking care around the words, but Sam can hear the fear in it. "John Winchester said to call this number if I encountered anything supernatural. Well, this qualifies as supernatural. I'm in Loveland, Colorado. Please, send help." She hangs up without another word.

Sam turns to his brother. "Well?" Dean asks, eyebrows raised.

"We're going to Colorado tomorrow."

 


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrive to the address texted soon after the mystery caller hung up, Dean feels a twinge of apprehension. "Maybe this is a trap."

"It's probably a trap," Sam agrees.

"But we're going anyway."

"Right. I mean, it's Dad. Or, some friend of his, at least."

"All the same, we should be careful. I mean, last time we answered Dad's phone, Ellen almost shot us when we showed up."

The drive isn't too long from the motel they're staying at now. Dean pulls over and Sam takes a turn driving. They don't talk much, but they're both wondering about the same thing - the identity of Amatis. 

The Winchesters trace the phone call in an Internet cafe once they reach Loveland. The address is in the poor side of town, with a friendly, tight-knit community. The house is a falling-down, two-story affair, with an overgrown front garden and broken plant pots lining the path to the entrance of the house. The boys climb up the crumbling brick steps and ring the doorbell. The door is cracked and flaking white plaster. "What a dump," Dean says. 

There's no answer, and after Sam tries again, without success, Dean tries the doorknob. "The handle's broken," he says in surprise. 

"Well, the rest of the place is falling to pieces," Sam points out. Dean rattles the handle until it clicks and opens the door. Sam follows him in, one hand on his gun. 

Inside is a familiar scene. Chairs and sofas overturned and shredded, tables, ornaments and picture frames smashed. The place is a wreck, and the damage looks recent. "I'll check upstairs, you scout out the rest of the place," Dean says, and Sam nods.

A little while later, they meet at the foot of the stairs, in front of the door. "Did you find anything?" Sam asks. 

"Yeah, uh, something really weird."

"What's weird by our standards?"

"This." Dean unfurls a gleaming photograph. It's not more than a few years old, but it is unmistakably a picture of their mother.

"That - that looks like - Mom?" Sam asks. Sam doesn't know his mother's face, outside of a few photographs. 

Before his brother can answer, there's the sound of the broken handle being rattled, and the door swings open.

"Mom, I'm home - who the hell are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

It's a girl.

There's no immediate impression of much except a tumble of bright blonde hair, like spun gold. Dean's seen lots of blonde girls before, screwed a few of them too, so the sight of this exact shade and texture shouldn't strike him like this except it is so strongly reminiscent of his mother bending over to kiss him goodnight, her hair falling on his pillow. 

The girl looks about seventeen. She's carrying a rucksack, holding it loosely in her arms as if she's been lugging its weight for a long time. Her face is oval, and her bone structure looks familiar. Looking at her is like trying to place the similar features between you and a family member. Her face, her hair, plus the photograph, all fit together somehow but right now they're a swirling mess in Dean's mind.

Sam has to answer her. "Your mom, did she, uh, did she know a man named John Winchester?"

Recognition flashes in her face. Sam is relieved, she has dropped the rucksack and stepped forward, looking as if she were prepared to beat them to death if she didn't like what she heard. "You know John?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Sam almost chuckles at it. But it was wiser not to come right out with it and say they were John Winchester's sons. Their father had made a lot of enemies in his lifetime, and his death certainly wouldn't prevent them taking out their grudges on his sons.

The blonde girl hasn't moved from the doorway, keeping the open space behind her. In case she needs to bolt, Sam thinks. Well, obviously, there are two strange men in her house. This girl clearly has a sense of self preservation. If they're going to be dealing with her on this case, that will make her a lot more helpful. 

"So, you know him as in, like him or hate him? If there's one thing I know about John, it's that people have a tendency to go either way with him, real fast."

She still look s wary, so Sam tries to make himself look less threatening. He smacks Dean to get him to stop staring in dazed confusion at the girl. It doesn't work. 

"No, no, we're not enemies of his. Or yours. We got a call on his phone, from a woman named Amatis. Do you know who that is?"

She looks at him. "Yeah. Amatis Harper is my mother." 

"Your mother called John's old phone, and we picked up. She gave us this address, and we came here to find the place trashed. You wouldn't happen to know anyone who would have done this, or taken your mother, maybe-"

"She's missing?" The girl comes in, dragging her bag behind her. She dumps it on a table. "What happened to this place?" she demands, seeing the damage for the first time. 

Sam follows her, motions for Dean to close the door. He hasn't said a word yet, but he obeys. 

"We have no idea, we came here to find the door broken, the place trashed, and Amatis wasn't here." 

She whirls round, eyes wider. "Okay, now I'm panicking. I'm panicking! Please tell me you can help get her back!" She fists her hands in her abundant hair, almost ripping out chunks of it. She definitely looks like she's panicking.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. We can help you find her." He reaches out to touch her reassuringly, but suddenly she jerks away. "Wait, how do I know you didn't take her?" 

 

 


End file.
